


Taking the Stars for Granted

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Realizations, Song fic, near-death situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Similar to how fire exposes one's priorities, recklessness and shock are just as sobering, rearing up in the face of Death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First upload into VLD, and I'm certain there'll be more!
> 
> Song is Freckles and Constellations, by Dodie Clark.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are highly appreciated!

_(Woah-oh-oh) I'm starstruck_

 

It was just another day of training- sparring, sweat, and aches- and yet Lance couldn't focus for some reason.

His eyes were constantly being dragged towards his partner's face- Who, of course, just happened to be Keith of all people.

(Stupid, annoying, pretty Keith- wait what?)

He watched every movement, be it fingers twitching distractedly at his Bayard, or his arm as he lifted it to brush flyaway hair out his face, the lines of his body visible through his sweat-dark shirt, and Lance was completely _enraptured_.

 

"Lance." 

 

He ripped his eyes from his mental drooling, awkwardly clearing his throat.

 

"Uh, yeah?"

 

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, propping a hand on his hip.

 

"You're not paying attention, and you keep looking at me funny," he said. 

 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just tired I guess," Lance muttered.

 

"If you say so, then," Keith replied after a beat of silence.

 

Lance instead cracked a grin at him before lowering into a sparring stance, wiping his mind of his earlier thoughts.

 

"Come at me then, mullet man," he teased.

 

Lance tried to ignore the how his heart flipped at the sight of Keith breaking into a tiny grin and his eyes darkening in concentration.

 

(He ignored how startlingly beautiful his eyes were, like burning galaxies)

 

 

_(Woah-oh-oh) No gravity for us_

 

Lance could feel himself sinking further and further into yet another crush, but... this was something different. Something deeper.

Something that causes his heart to glow and the bottom of his stomach to drop out every time Keith did something (everything!) cute- be it a laugh, a glance, fiddling with his fingers (an adorable habit Lance noticed right next to chewing on his lip), or just Keith being.... Keith.

This wasn't infatuation, or lust, or anything as fleeting as it had been before- but what is it?

 

(Of course that didn't stop the cheesy flirting or cheeky remarks Lance made, though when he got a response, it always made his face warm just a bit)

 

 

_We're intergalactic, thoughts full of static_

 

It was of course it all came crashing down onto Lance the moment he heard the interference over the comms hiding a crash and a yell of panic, and as Lance's heart imploded in fear,  all the confusion and haziness evaporated as his brain went into crystal-clear overdrive with his veins thrumming with adrenaline:

 

He...loved Keith?

No. He was IN love with Keith.

That was the difference.

 

He wanted to protect him, keep his smile warm next to his own heart, hiding away some small part of Keith to keep for himself and never let him go.

He wanted to cherish him like his own personal sun, not add him to a list of long ex-lovers because he wanted the title.

 

I'm coming, Keith, were the only words that reverberated in his head as he threw the throttle in Blue's cockpit forwards, falling (oh the irony) towards where the now response-less Red line was plummeting towards to surface of the dying planet.

 

(Faster, FASTER) 

 

 

_(Woah-oh-oh) I'm starstruck_

 

He saw nothing but streaming lights and heard nothing- not the sounds of fighting around him, or the worried chatter of his teammates rattling through his ears-, not realizing the pain tearing through his throat was a scream (a battle cry) deaf to his ears, he just had to reach HIM- he was so close; the paint of Red's hull glaringly bright in his vision, blind with rage (and heartache).

 

I'm coming.

 

I'm coming.

 

Don't leave me, Keith,

 

I'm right here-

 

(A burst of light, an explosion so violent it rattled the stars, and a lost piece reclaimed)

 

 

_For you._

 

They were back at the castle, back home, and no one tried to interrupt the scene before them:

 

A bruised and battered Lance barreling towards Keith and wrapping him so tightly in a hug, one that Keith surprisingly reciprocated without an inch of hesitation as he dropped his helmet, and both boys sunk to their knees, not moving, not BREATHING, as if the presence of the other could fade if they moved an inch. (If they were any closer, their armor would bleed purple)

 

Lance's arms tightened around Keith's waist, and he buried his head into his shoulder, just stopping to feel him, to hear his heartbeat and his breath, and felt relived tears slip down his his face into Keith's armor, and Keith's breath hitched.

 

"I thought I lost you," Lance whispered. (I love you)

 

"I'm right here- I'm not going anywhere," was Keith's quiet reply. (I love you too)

 

 

_As fleeting yet as bright as the stars, this love- burning so long and silently like a second heartbeat, yet gone in an instant._

_Don't take it for granted, boys._


End file.
